Research
At certain points you are able to direct the research efforts of your party's mages, producing various effects - some minor, some greater. Balia's work is technically magical research as well, but is covered on the orc breeding page instead. Trin's contract After Trin joins the party in Chapter 1, you can ask Robin to research improvements to her contract. Talk to Robin in the Yhilin Palace's library and select "Research" from the menu. After the start of Chapter 2, talk to Trin to update the contract. This increases both Trin's and Robin's relationship points. There is no downside or opportunity cost to doing this, so it is highly recommended. Aka's route During the Aka section of Chapter 2, Robin must do research in 3 different libraries to create a partial solution for Aka's corruption. The party mages also must obtain membership in the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy during this time. Research in the library of House Rose may lead to better results from some of the initiation trials. Again, there is no downside or opportunity cost, so it is recommended to do your best. First slate Starting near the end of Chapter 2, you will have to choose which research to prioritize, out of a set of options that will gradually grow until the end of Chapter 3, when you are given a completely new slate of research. During the reunion If Simon has acquired a transformation spell for Aka during his stay in the Orgasmic Empire, Robin can start researching one of three research options (see below); otherwise, Robin is too occupied with researching Aka's transformation to do anything else. You are able to choose each of the ignored topics later in Chapter 3. If you got help with Aka's cure while in the Orgasmic Empire, you'll be able to do all Chapter 3 research projects.Sierra Lee, v0.25.0 Patreon comments Otherwise you'll have to sacrifice one. (And if you were wondering, no, you can't just let Aka die.) ;Orc Development : Robin joins Balia in her efforts to improve your orcs. :* Improvements to army size and quality, which come into play during the Doom(ed) King's invasion of Yhilin. :* Unlocks the option to "evolve" orcs after the invasion, when Balia designs a new orc prototype. ;Essence Shielding : Robin is able to finish this in time for the Ardford summit. It prevents the detection of Simon's unusual soul by many, if not most methods. :* An extra lead on unpeople investigation (the Inquisitor in the Holy Knights of Ardford) :* Simon can participate in an optional battle in the Unforge. (Otherwise other party members must handle it and Simon won't get EXP.) :* Simon can assault the mage tower during the invasion of Yhilin. :* Choosing this at any time prior to visiting Zirantia gets you affection with Wynn. ;Yhilini Magic :Studying Yhilini magic allows Robin to get closer to the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy. :* Reduced chaos and improved acceptance after the invasion of Yhilin. :* You can buy a Seer Crystal for Robin's custom off-hand equipment from the trader in the Order's yard. :* Robin is allowed to take the final trial. :* You can access the inner yard of the Order. :* After returning from the elven kingdoms, you can meet a mage interested in working with succubi. After the invasion of Yhilin After picking a research topic during the Reunion, Robin can pick one of the remaining topics to research after the invasion of Yhilin, or the new option of examining Dari. ;Orc Development : See above. Main downside of not choosing it earlier is missing the army bonuses during the invasion. ;Essence Shielding : Doesn't seem to be immediately relevant. ;Yhilini Magic : See above. Picking it now has no effects on chaos and acceptance. New topic: ;Dari's ConditionPrior to version 0.27.1, this research was not available until after the elven kingdoms. : Robin attempts to discover more about Dari's nature as a twisted Unwoman. :* The earlier you pick this, the more affection Dari gains, starting at if researched now. Thus this may be the best time. :* Robin develops a possible plan to transform Dari, but not one we have the resources to act on in the immediate future. :* It's hinted that this may allow us better understanding of Unpeople in general. After visiting the elven kingdoms In addition to whichever of the previous topics you haven't completed, Robin now presents the option of studying to become a full member of the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy. ;Orc Development : If you haven't done this by now, you should; there are affection and mechanical benefits to having Balia begin "evolution" by a certain point, and after the next section will be the last chance to meet that deadline. ;Essence Shielding : Choosing this at any time prior to visiting Zirantia gets you affection with Wynn. ;Yhilini Magic : See above. New topic: ;Order Exam : Allows Robin to pass one of the trials needed to increase her rank in the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy. :* The full rewards of this are unknown, but it is a requirement for creating Robin's Arcane Crystal. After visiting Zirantia In addition to the previous topics, Qum offers a new project. Qum's "research" is a one-time opportunity and will consume Robin's next research period rather than this one. If you've kept up with research so far, there's little reason not to let her, but you should decide before speaking to her. ;Orc Development : Not immediately relevant, as far as we know. ;Essence Shielding : Not immediately relevant, as far as we know. ;Yhilini Magic : See above. ;Order Exam : See above. ;Dari's Condition : See above. New topic: ;Qum's Project : Helps in the Third Arclent War. Prevents collateral damage on several sides, army size loss, and instability. :* If nothing else, it gives to her affection. After receiving succubus refugees If you approved Qum's project, Robin will be occupied with that during this time, and thus you cannot assign her another project. ;Orc Development : Not immediately relevant, as far as we know. ;Essence Shielding : Not immediately relevant, as far as we know. ;Yhilini Magic : See above. ;Order Exam : See above. ;Dari's Condition : See above. After visiting Aram Robin can manage one last project, and unlike previous visits to Yhilin, you will see the effects immediately in the walk-around part. ;Orc Development : See above. ;Essence Shielding : This is the last chance to to do it before the war, where it is relevant as it allows you to bring the Doom King (alongside Simon) to Ardoheim. ;Yhilini Magic : See above. ;Order Exam : See above. ;Dari's Condition : See above. Robin's mystery project If by the end of the Third Arclent War you have completed the first slate of research (except for Qum's, which is optional) and the total collateral damage is 99 or lower (thus Sarai doesn't ask for help to cleanse the corruption made widespread by the war) then Robin has a scene where she briefly reflects and decides that since she has no other research to do, she can start a personal project of her own... When the party tries to contact Alonon in the Tower to talk about the succession, we learn that with the help of Riala, Robin has discovered how to use Simon's essence and shield the group. That allows the reduced party to briefly explore the area, get into a fight with a dangerous demon and its group, and win a Shining Sword. She wants to keep her new abilities a secret from the other succubi (Yarra, Nalili, and Qum). She doesn't want the extra attention that it would bring. Second slate The second set of research choices starts in early Chapter 4, after you've gathered your party and visited the Tower for the first time. Instead of Robin, Riala is now your lead researcher, and you will speak with her to access the slate of research. After visiting the Tower ;Orc Diversification : To progress further with the evolution of orckind, you finish earlier work and shift focus to sapience, charisma, and magical ability. :* Sets Orc Strength, Intelligence, and Discipline to 12, Tak'Kan score, and Balia affection. :* +1 yes vote in the Tak'kan council during the Erosian crisis if researched at this point, +1 no vote otherwise. ;Unpeople Transformation : The completion of this research brings practical techniques to revert the transformation process. :* Lets you transform Dari next iteration - unless you never did the Dari's Condition research from Chapter 3, in which case this research takes two iterations! :* Number of harem members and how many of them are maxed is checked during the Erosian crisis, and if Dari has joined the harem it can also give Ginasta. :* Unlocks a cutscene at the Helvanna Cathedral, wherein the succubus priestess use this knowledge to better minister to humans. (No gameplay effect.) ;Purity Magic : Fundamental research on the relationship between sexuality and purity magic. :* Unlocks Ginasta affection during the Erosian crisis if researched at this point. :* Allows a Crystal of Stability to be used in custom armor for Vhala. (Other uses exist. First crystal available after revisiting Stenai.) :* Unlocks a cutscene at the Helvanna Lustlord Temple, wherein the succubus priestess use this knowledge to better minister to humans. (No gameplay effect.) ;Base Defense : The most straightforward one, its effects are similar to other Headquarters upgrades. :* +5 to Military, +10 to Magic. :* Doing it now is necessary (but not sufficient) to get the best possible result (30) of Xestris's reward (but not the best evaluation) of the headquarters. After the Ardan succession crisis ;Orc Diversification : Last chance for a +1 Hester score bonus at the Council of Gawnfall. ;Unpeople Transformation : Last chance for a bonus to the vote about the Unpeople at the Council of Gawnfall. ;Purity Magic : Last chance for the full bonus to the vote about the restrictions on Ivalan succubi at the Council of Gawnfall. (researching this on the next cycle will only give a partial bonus) ;Base Defense : +5 to Military, +10 to Magic. However, these values are not checked next cycle, so this research is not recommended for this cycle. After visiting Stenai ;Orc Diversification : +5 Army Size and +3 Army Quality for your core forces in the war. ;Unpeople Transformation : Having Dari in the harem (which requires this research) gives a bonus when assisting Ghenalon during the war. ;Purity Magic : Researching now allows a partial bonus to the vote about the restrictions on Ivalan succubi at the Council of Gawnfall. :* Gives a slight bonus when assisting Ghenalon during the war. ;Base Defense : +5 to Military, +10 to Magic. :* Researching now gives +2 initial Tower Front score in the war. After revisiting Stenai ;Orc Diversification : Currently it's unknown what the next cycle will bring. ;Unpeople Transformation : Currently it's unknown what the next cycle will bring. ;Purity Magic : Currently it's unknown what the next cycle will bring. ;Base Defense : Currently it's unknown what the next cycle will bring. New topics: ;Demonic Research : General increased understanding of demons, better defense against them for Headquarters, and may enable further demonic research. :* Researching now changes dialogue during the first demonic attack in the war. (No gameplay effect.) :* Researching now gives a bonus when assisting Ghenalon during the war (despite the research being incomplete). ;Tower Delving : To be less harmed by the environments of the Tower, and delve deeper and more efficiently. :* Researching now gives +1 initial Tower Front score in the war (despite the research being incomplete). :* Researching now gives a slight bonus when assisting Ghenalon during the war (despite the research being incomplete). ;Magical Constructs : Deeper research on artificial magical bodies. Removes all theoretical barriers to granting Wendis a new form, and she claims it should have other applications as well. :* Ordering this research immediately grants a new on-demand scene with Robin (despite the research being incomplete). :* Researching now gives +2 Sabitha RP during her conversation in the Fucklord Palace in the war aftermath. References Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides